Systems are known that provide multiple targets for a user to shoot at during target practice with a projectile launching device such as a pistol, a rifle or a cross-bow. While known systems are useful in that they permit the user to hide and show targets for shooting at, some systems suffer from one or more problems. For example, some systems are expensive. Some systems leave portions exposed to impact from stray projectiles. Some systems are not as compact as would otherwise be desired. Some systems are difficult to scale so as to constructed to hold fewer or more targets. Some systems are not portable. It would be desirable to provide a target reset system that addresses one or more of these problems.